lisa
by Powine
Summary: /fic coécrite avec Snada\ /après tome 5\ Une mystérieuse jeune fille débarque chez notre Ryry... Mais qui est elle? ABANDONNEE
1. chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteuse : **Toute premiere fic :) L'histoire se situe apres le tome 5.

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout le monde sait (hélas TT... veut un Dracooooo) Cependant, le perso de Lisa est ma création... enfin si vous en voulez vous pouvez la prendre, parce que, vu son caractere... XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lisa sortit du Magicobus, vérifiant que personne ne la suivait, en lançant des regards inquiets derrière elle. Stan l'interpella :

>" Bien le bonsoir mademoiselle, mais je vous préviens, ce quartier de Londres n'est pas sûr, et il n'est pas conseillé à une jolie jeune fille comme vous de s'y trouver en une heure si tardive …"

Lisa tourna la tête pour le regarder, faisant voler ses cheveux auburn dans la brise qui soufflait en cette nuit de juillet. (N/A : vous voyez le cliché… ) Elle le fixa puis murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles et lui répondit qu'elle ne craignait rien qui puisse se trouver en cet endroit. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête et avança sur le trottoir.

BAM ! Le Magicobus produisit une détonation et disparut, filant sans doute vers une banlieue de Birmingham pour y déposer une petite vieille au regard sévère qui avait été la seule compagnie de Lisa durant le trajet.

Elle soupira. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Fouillant dans sa poche, elle observait les environs. Elle déplia le papier qu'elle venait de trouver dans le bazar phénoménal qu'était sa poche, le lut, et avança devant elle.

>" 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres," murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait devant le numéro 11. A gauche, elle vit le numéro 10 et à droite, le numéro 13. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle venait de dire et soudain une vieille porte délabrée surgit de nulle part entre les numéros 11 et 13. C'était comme si une nouvelle maison avait soudain écarté les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles.

Lisa prit une grande inspiration, s'avança et sonna.

* * *

_le matin même, au 4, Privet Drive …_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Sa cicatrice était brûlante. Il se massa le front, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir dans son rêve. Mais plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus ces souvenirs s'effaçaient. Il avait une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, très belle, avec de longs cheveux auburn. Elle était … Il fronça les sourcils de concentration. Elle était devant chez Sirius. A la pensée de son parrain, le cœur de Harry se serra. Sa perte avait été affreuse à supporter mais Harry commençait à s'habituer à sa disparition, bien qu'il ne croie pas à sa mort.

Sa cicatrice se calmait. ( N/A: ça se dit pas je sais … vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ) Mais qui était cette fille ? Avait-elle un rapport avec Voldemort ? Pourquoi était-elle chez son parrain?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un tapement à sa fenêtre. Hedwige était derrière, et donnait des coups de bec furieux contre le carreau. Harry se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha le courrier des pattes de sa chouette. Il déplia la lettre et reconnu l'écriture de Ron, son meilleur ami. Il commença sa lecture :

_Hello Harry ! Hey, ça te dirait de passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, loin de tes affreux moldus ? Je suppose que oui donc je viens te chercher demain vers 8h, attends-nous à ta fenêtre. Hermione est avec moi, elle est arrivée hier._

_A la maison l'ambiance est terrible : Percy est toujours fâché avec tout le monde, et Fred, George, Charlie et Bill sont là pour les vacances, donc Maman n'arrête pas de râler. Ginny a fait la gaffe de parler de son petit ami à table, et ça à engager une grande dispute où tout le monde hurlait ! C'était génial même si ça a fini en baston et que Maman et Ginny sont mises à pleurer donc on a dû arrêter. Dommage, c'était marrant…_

_Bon à plus mon vieux !"_

La lettre emplit Harry de joie. Il n'en pouvait plus de Privet Drive. Non content d'être devenu le vice-champion junior catégorie poids lourd, Dudley s'entraînait désormais sur son punching-ball favori : Harry. L'Oncle Vernon se lamentait sans arrêts de sa calvitie naissante et achetait toutes les lotions qu'il pouvait trouver. ( Harry lui avait déjà proposé de lui jeter un sort de "pousse-cheveux" pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre, mais l'Oncle Vernon lui avait répondu qu'il préférait avoir le crâne entièrement chauve que de subir un sort de Harry. ) La tante Pétunia, qui avait découvert cet été son ennemi juré : le cholestérol, entama un régime sévère, ce qui la rendit encore plus rachitique qu'avant et surtout encore plus acariâtre envers Harry.

Harry relut sa lettre, voulant oublier son horrible famille. Ron lui avait dit 8h demain … Il avait dû écrire la lettre la veille, donc le "demain" était en réalité aujourd'hui. Il regarda sa montre. 7h15. Il lui restait 45 mn pour faire ses valises. Le plus silencieusement possible (pour ne pas réveiller son énorme cousin qui ronflait dans la chambre d'à côté ) Harry entreprit de mettre toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. Jeans, pulls, caleçons, chaussettes, T-shirts… et… Harry ramassa le paquet qui était tombé du dessous de sa pile de T-shirts… Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo. Et sur cette photo…La fille de son rêve ! Elle le regardait avec un air grave, ses grands yeux bleus fixant les siens. Cette fille lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui.

Ne sachant pas ce que cette photo faisait là, il la mit dans son sac et continua ses préparatifs.

45 mn plus tard, la voiture volante (réparée) des Weasley s'arrêtait devant sa fenêtre. Ron, qui avait encore grandi pendant l'été, pénétra dans sa chambre :

>"Hey ! Salut mon vieux !"

Fred et George le suivaient.

>" Salut Harry ! Nous sommes heureux de te voir encore en vie, entre ton cousin boxeur et tu-sais-qui" dit George d'un ton pompeux avec un grand sourire.

>"Et merci pour heu … la petite aide financière, le magasin marche à merveille", ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Harry leur répondit avec un grand sourire de soulagement, et leur confia ses bagages pour qu'ils les mettent dans le coffre de la voiture.

>"Chu vraiment content de vous revoir et de retourner au Terrier !"

Ron émit un grognement.

>"ben justement, il y a un petit changement d'emploi du temps… On ne va pas au Terrier mais square Grimmaurd… C 'est Dumby qui l'a ordonné, et tout le monde nous attend là bas".

>"Eerk ! On va encore avoir droit aux hurlements de la mère de Sirius ?"

>"Hélas oui ! Mais depuis que Rogue a essayé de la décrocher, elle le hait et l'insulte à chaque fois qu'il passe devant elle ! Tu aurais dû être là l'autre jour quand elle lui a dit d'aller se laver les cheveux tellement ils étaient sales. Il était fou de rage contre elle."

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la voiture fila vers Londres.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une rue de Dublin, une jeune fille sortit de chez elle, agita sa baguette en murmurant "lumos", et prit le Magicobus en direction de Londres également.

* * *

A suivre... (plomplomplom... musique à suspens) 

jpeu avoir quelque review pour savoir si c'est la peine de continuer :)


	2. chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteuse:** Tadaaaaam c'est re moi merchi merchi merchi aux reviewers ! alala vous auriez du me voir, recevant ma 1ere review … j'en ai dansé dans mon salon.

**lapieuvredudésert** : merciiii, ma 1ere review … j'ai versé une larme :') et pour répondre à ta question et bien oui ! il yora une histoire d'amour dans ma fic, ptetre même 2 ou 3 … niark niark on verra …

**Amaz** : héhé voilà la suite … mais tu ne sauras pas encore qui est Lisa dans ce chapitre …

**Astrie** : heu oui je devrais mettre un résumé et un bout de l'intrigue de mon histoire mais … tu as percé mon secret … je n'ai pas établi d'intrigue … j'écris comme ça me plait et je ne sais absolument pas où cette histoire va me mener … chu dsl mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous … sauf pour l'identité de Lisa.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La Ford Anglia stoppa devant le 11, square Grimmaurd, Londres. Ron en sortit, puis Harry, puis Fred et George qui allèrent chercher les bagages de Harry dans le coffre. Ron s'avança :

>"12, square Grimmaurd", dit-il

Et une maison surgit entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13 (N/A : c'est bon, vous avez compris le mécanisme …)

Harry entra …

>"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ", hurlèrent une trentaine de personnes.

Il sourit en voyant s'approcher Mrs Weasley qui manqua de l'étouffer sous ses embrassades, Ginny qui lui adressa un grand sourire, (elle n'était plus du tout gênée par la présence de Harry, qui en était relativement heureux.) Tonks qui abordait une chevelure orange fluo en pétards, tout le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumby qui le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes avec un petit sourire en coin, et enfin Hermione qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Ron

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger où un copieux repas était servi.

>"On n'attendait que toi mon chéri", lui dit Mrs Weasley, le couvant des yeux.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent :

>"Oui mon chéri, on n'attendait que toi, mais heureusement que tu es là sain et sauf mon Harrichounet", singèrent-ils.

Molly Weasley ignora ses fils, invita Harry à s'asseoir et ce dernier ne manqua pas de leur jeter un regard furieux tout en se promettant qu'il leur rendrait bientôt la pareille.

Le dîner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et toutes les attentions étaient pour Harry, qui souriait d'un air gêné.

Toute cette gentillesse hypocrite envers lui le rendait malade. Ne l'avaient-ils pas laissé moisir pendant un bon mois avec son oncle et sa tante ? Est-ce qu'ils cesseraient un jour de le surprotéger comme s'il était un être fragile et incapable de se défendre ? Oui, ils avaient tous peur pour lui depuis le retour de Voldemort et alors ? Il l'avait déjà affronté à 5 reprises et il était toujours vivant, non ? Mais pas Sirius, lui dit une petite voix au fond de lui-même qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier… Tu as beau en vouloir à Béatrix Lestrange (N/A : C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? J'ai pas relu le tome 5 depuis longtemps …), c'est toi qui as tué Sirius, même si c'était indirectement. Non ! Sirius n'était pas mort, Harry le savait. Il était juste tombé derrière le rideau…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la grande cloche du vestibule, qui servait de sonnette. ( N/A : plutôt bruyant comme sonnette…) Un grand silence se fit. Tout le monde se regarda les uns après les autres… c'était impossible : Tous les gens connaissant l'existence de cette maison étaient présents à table, ou dans les pièces aux étages.

Dumbledore regarda sa montre et prit la parole :

>"Et bien, je vois que notre amie n'est guère ponctuelle …"

Il se leva et alla ouvrir, suivi de tout le peuple, quelques méfiants leur baguette à la main, curieux de savoir qui était là.

Arrivés dans le vestibule, une voix teintée d'ironie retentit de derrière la porte :

>"Surtout ne vous dépêchez pas, j'ai tout mon temps, de plus, la porte est magnifique et je pourrais l'admirer pendant des siècles sans m'en lasser …"

Dumbledore sourit et ouvrit la porte :

>"Toujours aussi mauvais caractère à ce que j'entends", murmura-t-il.

La silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait derrière poussa un soupir excédé. Elle mesurait 1m65 environ et était enveloppée d'une grande cape noire, sa large capuche cachant son visage.

>"Vous pouvez vous découvrir Miss", lui dit Dumby avec un sourire.

Elle eut un rire cristallin et rejeta sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant une masse de longs cheveux auburn.

Harry écarquilla les yeux : C'était la fille de son rêve ! Ce songe était donc prémonitoire…

Elle regarda sa montre, puis les fixa tous de ses yeux azurs :

>"Bien ! Comme je suis gentille", dit-elle d'un ton froid qui n'avait pas l'air très naturel, "je vous laisse 1h top chrono pour vider les lieux. Je ne veux pas qu'une bande de frapadingues s'installe dans et complote dans MA maison, n'est-ce pas mon cher Dumbledore ?"

* * *

Revieeeeeeeew pliiiiiiiiiz ! Moi je le trouve moins bien que le dernier… il ne se passe pas grand chose. Enfin dans le dernier non plus ! 


	3. chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteuse... enfin DES auteuses :** Cette fic est désormais en co-écritation avec **Snada**, qui a d'ailleurs écrit ce chapitre. Nous écriront toutes les deux un chap sur deux désormais

**Dispa** : tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre... j'espere que tu n'es pas morte d'une crise d'apoplexie vu que ça fait un an que j'ai pas uploader ... désouléééééé

L**apieuvredudésert :** T'as vu? j'ai enfin réussi à continuer... enfin même si c'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre T.T Qui c'est la fille? ben tu sauras si tu lis!

**Astrie :** Non moi je trouvais pas que j'avais coupé trop sec... c'était fait expres... bon, un an plus tard voilà la suite :) dézouléé pour l'attente

* * *

**  
Chapitre 3 ** ... écrit par **Snada **

_"Bien ! Comme je suis gentille", dit-elle d'un ton froid qui n'avait pas l'air très naturel," je vous laisse 1h top chrono pour vider les lieux. Je ne veux pas qu'une bande de frapadingues s'installe dans et complote dans MA maison, n'est-ce pas mon cher Dumbledore ?"_

Regard outré de madame Weasley, air interloqué d'Hermione, chacun fronce les sourcils et s'occupe à d'autres mimiques inquiètes. Ron pâlit sous l'outrage, un rictus méprisant s'étire sur les lèvres pincées de Rogue.

Seul Dumbledore conserva son sourire; on aurait même pu croire qu'il riait.

- un ange passa -

"Oh c'est booon! maaiiis j'rigolêuh! "s'écria la jeune fille, cette fois d'un air plus naturel et un grand sourire, "bon qu'est ce qu'on mange? Au fait, moi c'est Lisa, pas la peine de vous présenter, je vous connais déjà!"

- un deuxième ange passa -

Alors que la folle hystérique passait sous son nez pour rejoindre la salle à manger, Ron se surprit à sourire en coin... "Mais c'est qui cette fille?"

Même après une arrivée pareille, rien ne gâcha l'ambiance de fête qui régnait dans la maison. Le tableau de la vieille tante hurlait à l'étage ("bande de barbares! p'pas être tranquille dans cette baraque! (...) arrêtez-moi ce vacarme!").  
Mr Weasley, Fred,George, et Charlie chantaient comme des casseroles, Dumbledore racontait à Ron et Ginny de vieilles anecdotes sur la jeunesse de leurs parents…

Harry, qui parlait quidditch avec Tonks, détourna son attention quelques instants de leur conversation:

>"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermy ? "

Son amie regardait dans tout les sens visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, et plutôt anxieuse.

>"Il y a que notre invitée a disparue..."

Dumby s'interrompit lui aussi dans son récit, qui semblait, à en voir Ron et Ginny, à se plier de rire, et se tourna vers eux :

>"Elle n'est en rien notre invité, il se trouve qu'elle est réellement chez elle. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurai parlé d'elle plus tôt Harry."

>"Alors Sirius ne serait pas le dernier de sa famille? Surprenant n'est ce pas Harry?" répliqua Hermione, en ouvrant des yeux perplexes.

>"Il se trouve qu'elle est en réalité sa fille poursuivit Dumby, et que..."

>"EINH? QUOI?"

Hurlement général : tout le monde s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, mis à écouter la conversation.

Mr Weasley hallucinait :

>"Professeur d'où sort-elle? Depuis quand Sirius Black a-t-il une fille? On a jamais entendu parler de ça nous au ministère?"

>"Arthur... Vous croyez vraiment que par les temps qui courent et même ceux d'avant, il est intelligent de se montrer sous les trais de la fille d'un soit disant assassin, ancien bras droit de Voldemort (frisson général) et fugitif par dessus le marché?  
Il était plus judicieux de rester dans l'ombre, elle vivait..."

>"Je vivais chez une amie de ma grand-mère, charmante femme à vrai dire mais pas très résistante : elle est hélas morte il y a 5 ans. Après sa mort, je suis restée a vivre toute seule chez elle jusqu'à ce que le ministère s'occupe de m'expulser de cette maison. Je vient donc récupérer la mienne.  
Et tant que vous y êtes, si vous êtes ici pour parler de moi, je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas dans mon dos, à moins que vous trouviez le moyen d'être plus discret, au risque de laisser les tableaux s'endormir en paix (mais ça j'peux toujours rêver) merci."

Et voilà qu'à peine rentré dans la salle sans un bruit et sans que personne ne l'ait remarquée, elle en ressortit de même comme si rien ne c'était passé.

>"Quel caractère!" s'écria Tonks, amusée de la scène comme Dumby.

* * *

Durant le reste de l'été, un nombre incalculable de lettre fut reçu au 12 rue Grimaud. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny reçurent tous leur liste de fournitures ; Dumby repartit pour les préparations de rentré, car Hagrid et Rusard commençaient à être débordé par tout les préparatifs de Poudlard, le concierge en avait tellement marre qu'il en bouffait ses balais ; l'ordre du Phœnix se dispersa. Il ne resta plus que la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Lisa et Tonks... 

**----cataclop--cataclop--- ZBAM! --->** Bruit de porte qui claque + un Ron rouge comme un lutin du père Noël.

>"Bah quoi?" répondirent un Harry et une Hermione intrigués en pleine lecture de liste de fournitures, "Qu'est ce qui te prend?"

**----humf--fuuuu-hum-fuuu- --->** Souffle de quelqu'un qui a cavalé dans les escaliers.

>"Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait une lettre de Poudlard? Elle va venir elle aussi?" hurla Ron avec difficultés.

>"Qui ça?" interrogea Harry, complêtement perdu.

>"Ron, si tu parles de Lisa", répliqua Hermione, "elle m'en a parlé le soir de son arrivée. Ce sera plus pratique pour elle, et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aurait quelques problèmes maintenant avec le ministère, et ils veulent la garder sous les yeux."

>"OH MON DIEU!" s'exclama le lutin rouge, "Cette hystérique va finir par déteindre sur ma soeur! Faites quelque chooooose!..."

**--cataclop--cataclop-- --->** Le lutin repart;

Une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. De la porte grande ouverte apparut l'hystérique en question.

>"Quand jvous disais que vous êtiez plus silencieux qu'un troupeau de mamouth au galop..."

* * *

A suiivre... Review please... Comme c'est à moi d'écrire le prochain chap... ça mettra sûrement un certain temps :)  



End file.
